Flash Forward
by gossipgirllover123
Summary: Their love was forever. Chuck, Blair and Henry moments during the flash forward sequence in 6.10
1. Chapter 1

Inspired by recent set photos – WARNING: _major _spoilers ahead. Read at your own discretion!

Enjoy :)

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Henry lifted his arms up over his head as his mother gently pulled on his white undershirt. Carefully, he turned around and stretched out his arms into his beautiful new striped button up shirt. Blair smiled warmly at her little man.

"Mommy?" Henry asked as Blair smoothed out the invisible wrinkles in suit jacket.

"Yes sweetie?" Blair said, combing her fingers through his deep brown hair.

Henry spun around to face her and lifted his arms up. Scooping the boy up into her arms, Blair settled his small body against her hip.

"What's wrong Henry?" Blair asked again.

"Nothing's wrong mommy!" He grinned at her. "I just want to know something." His little eyebrows furrowed slightly, but his gaze never left Blair's eyes. He took in a deep breath before launching into his speech.

"How come Auntie Serena is getting married _today_." He lingered on the word today, stretching it out to make his point.

"What do you mean? Today's the day she and Dan have planned," Blair replied, soothingly stroking her thumb across Henry's cheek.

"No! I mean…" he trailed off. "I mean, why today? Like, why are you and daddy married already but Auntie Serena isn't!?" His eyes lit up, having finally voiced his burning question.

Shifting Henry slightly on her hip and making sure his legs were wrapped tightly around her, Blair walked over to her dressing table.

"I want to show you something," she said.

"Something secret?!" Henry exclaimed. Blair laughed.

"Yes!" she whispered into his ear. Blair picked up a picture frame and turned the image around to show the boy.

"You see this picture?" she began. Henry nodded his head. "Well, it's Daddy and me, when we were much younger."

"Look Daddy's kissing you!" he giggled.

"Is he?" Blair gasped in fake astonishment.

"Yeaa! His lips are touching your cheek!" he giggled again.

"Like this?" Blair asked as she leaned closer to his soft cheek and began placing kisses all over his little face.

"Mommy!" he shrieked.

"What?" Blair laughed, placing one last light kiss on his nose.

"Too many kisses," he explained, suddenly very serious.

"No such thing," Blair stated, and kissed him again. Henry reached out his small hand for the picture. He brought it very close to his face, examining every inch of the image.

"I don't get it," he finally stated. Blair smiled again.

"Well," she began, "you see, Daddy and I have loved each other for a very long time."

"But Auntie Serena has known Dan for a long time too," Henry said, still very confused.

"Yes, you're right." She placed the picture back in its rightful place on her dresser. "But Daddy and I figured out that we wanted to be together forever many years ago. And," she paused to look at her baby, "we wanted to have you!" She kissed his cheek again. Henry nodded.

"Ok, I get it!" he said smiling. "Mommy?" he asked, ready to change subjects. "You look soooo pretty today!" he giggled, and pressed his palms softly against Blair's cheeks.

"She does indeed," said a deep voice from behind the pair. Henry glanced up.

"Daddy!" he greeted. "Mommy and I were telling secrets!" Blair laughed and turned around to face Chuck.

"You do look beautiful," Chuck murmured into Blair's ear as he came closer. He kissed her lips softly.

"Ewwww! Too many kisses today," Henry said matter-of-factly.

"Is that so?" Chuck asked, turning now to look at his son.

"Mhmmm. Mommy gives so many kisses!" He scrunched up his nose. "But," he suddenly said. "I like Mommy's kisses, so it's ok!" Chuck wrapped his arm around Blair's waist, pulling her close. Henry rested his head against Blair's shoulder, burying his nose into her neck.

"you smell good," he murmured as he inhaled deeply. On her other side, Chuck smirked.

"He has good taste," he whispered softly into Blair's ear. She smiled, rubbing soothing circles across Henry's back.

"Shall we head out?" Blair asked the two boys. She felt Henry nod against her shoulder.

"Here, let me take him," Chuck suggested. Carefully transferring the small body, Chuck wrapped his arms securely around him as Henry now snuggled deeply into his father's side.

Blair reached for Chuck's free hand, entwining their fingers together.

"Love you," Blair whispered.

"Love you," Chuck replied.

"I love you guys too," Henry said too, not one to be forgotten. Chuck and Blair both laughed and kissed his cheeks. And Henry giggled again.

"Ok let's go! I wanna see Auntie Serena get some love too!" Henry declared.

And the Bass family left the house together.


	2. Chapter 2

I was a little disappointed that we did not get to see any Blair and Henry interactions – I've decided to write my own Blair/Henry moment into the flash forward at the end of 6.10.

Xxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"The place looks lovely," Cyrus exclaimed warmly.

"It was all Blair," Chuck replied, glancing towards the hall as his glowing wife sashayed through the doorframe. He smiled at her as she quickly wrapped up her work conversation.

"Hey," she said, placing a hand on his chest. He leaned forward to place a kiss on her lips.

"Hey back," he smiled. "I've never seen the place look so beautiful. You've really outdone yourself this time." She smiled shyly. She kissed him then, softly pressing her body against him.

"mmm," she mumbled. "Where's our little man?" she asked glancing around for the small boy.

"Over there with his grandma" Chuck grinned. "Make that grandmas," he amended, pointing to the corner where a very happy Henry was being smothered in kisses by Lily and Eleanor. His laughs echoed across the room. Chuck met Blair's eyes and they shared another sweet kiss. Blair wrapped her arm through Chuck's arm, leaning into his frame as the proud parents watched their son enjoy himself.

Henry glanced up from his grandmas and all the attention.

"Mommy!" he called, running swiftly over to his parents. Blair knelt down, catching him in her arms and pulling his close.

"Uhhh," Blair faked sighed. "You are getting so big!" she laughed as she stood up, Henry still attached to her. He wrapped his legs around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder.

"I am a big boy!" Henry grinned.

"That you are," Chuck said, running his hand through his son's hair.

"Guess what!?" Henry asked. "Auntie Serena gave me a special present!"

"She did?" Blair laughed.

"Yup! I get to give her her ring! I'm her..her ring brarer," he grinned.

"Ring bearer," Blair corrected softly. "And yes you are! It's the most important job of the wedding, did you know?"

"Is it?" Henry sat up straighter, suddenly very serious.

"Yes, it is. See, without the ring, Auntie Serena can't get married today." Blair brushed some hair out of Henry's eyes.

"Oh." He paused. "Ok! Then I will be the best ring bearer in the whole wide world! Auntie Serena is gonna have a best wedding and be so happy, right?" Henry asked.

"She will," Blair confirmed. "Can I have a kiss?" Blair asked her little man. Henry grinned and leaned in for a kiss.

"That's for you, because I love you!" Henry exclaimed. Blair smiled.

"And these," she said, kissing his little face, "are for you, because _I _love _you," _she said, setting him back down on the ground.

"Can I go play with Uncle Nate now?" Henry asked. "He promised to teach me something special today!"

"Absolutely sweetie. Go have fun." Chuck and Blair watched Henry skip off and launch himself into his uncle's lap.

"I fear what Nathaniel has promised to teach our son," Chuck murmured into Blair's ear. She laughed.

"Nothing too bad I'm sure," she reassured him, kissing his cheek briefly. "Ok, I've got to make sure Serena is ok and not totally freaking out over marrying Humphrey," she sighed. He chuckled.

"My sister does have wonderful taste in men." His ran his thumb across Blair's cheek. "Ok, go be the wonderful friend that you are. Henry and I are fine out here." She leaned in for another kiss, this one slower as their lips danced together in a very familiar dance. She backed away slightly, her lips parting as she was breathing a little hard.

"Love you," she said, grinning slyly at him.

"Love you too," he purred into her ear.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Henry, over on the couch with Nate, turned towards his uncle.

"Uncle Nate?"

"Yea Buddy?"

"Mommy and Daddy love each other." Nate chuckled at the little boy's statement.

"Yes they do. Probably more than other couple that I know," he affirmed, smiling down at his nephew, an exact picture of Chuck and Blair combined in one little body.

"Good!" Henry smiled, leaning back on the couch, arms crossed behind his head. "I love our family," he stated.


End file.
